


Voicemail

by GreenDrinkGoddess



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Season 15, about how elliot tried to get in touch, and Olivia wasn't ready, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenDrinkGoddess/pseuds/GreenDrinkGoddess
Summary: He was there all along, if only she'd pick up the damn phone. What I imagined happened throughout the Save Benson Saga via voicemail messages. Short but sweet.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Kudos: 12





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2014, set during the Lewis arc.

“Hello you’ve reached Detective Olivia Benson. I’m sorry I can’t take your call right now but please leave a message and your number and I will get back to you as soon as I can.”

“Hi Liv it’s me…”

“Olivia? Are you there...?”

“Liv? I keep getting your voicemail. Pick up please?”

“I know how this must look but I just want to make sure you’re okay. I understand, it’s a bit of a dick move but I’m here if you wanna talk. Call me… please?”

“Olivia, I’m getting worried now. Where are you? I called the station but this guy picked up and he wouldn’t tell me anything. I suppose they’ve upped security but I only wanted to know you were okay. Please just let me know you’re okay.”

“I tried your apartment but it said your number was no longer in use. I suppose it makes sense moving. I would’ve come and visited but I didn’t think you’d let me in. Just call me, text me, send me an email for gods sake. Anything so I know you’re okay. That’s all I want… That’s all I ever wanted.”

“I feel like a right idiot, having a conversation with your voicemail. Every time the message starts I think it’s you…”

~

“You still aren’t taking my calls I see… Congratulations. Becoming Sergeant, I knew you’d make it someday, must’ve been playing the politics game well with One PP…. I’m going to try and make the trial, I’m supposed to be in Manhattan later today. I…”

“The M train got held up. When I arrived they said they’d finished for the day. I’m sorry Liv, I wanted to be there. You know that right?”

~

“This is getting stupid now, answer the damn phone…”

“Liv…”

~

“OLIVIA? OLIVIA PICK UP! Please just call me, just let me know you’re safe, that someone’s looking after you. Olivia?!”

“The number you have dialled is out of service. Please try again.”

~

“You have sixteen new messages and twelve saved messages. First new message: ‘Olivia? What happened? I’ve tried calling you all night but it said your phone was out of service. I hope you’re getting this, just let me know… let me know you’re okay. I don’t care about the rest, I don’t care if you don’t want to see me or speak to me or tell me what happened, I get that. But please, for the love of god, just tell me that you are safe now.’ … Message saved. Next new message…”


End file.
